1. Field of the Invention
A coin control mechanism for use in combination with a periodical dispensing device. The mechanism includes a totalizer means reactive to coins fed through a single coin slot. More particularly, the coin mechanism includes a dual coin chute mechanism wherein a first chute is receptive to nickel, dime, and quarter coins but rejects dollar coins into a second chute. Both coin chutes are operatively engaged with the totalizer means to totalize the denominations of coins which pass therethrough such that when said total reaches a predetermined maximum, engagement means allows access to the periodical dispenser.
2. Background
Prior to the introduction of the U.S. and Canadian dollar coins, single slot coin mechanisms were designed to accept the nickel, dime, and quarter denominations of U.S. coins. With the increase in price of papers and with the recent introduction of dollar coins such as the "Loon" coin in Canada and the Susan B. Anthony dollar in the United States, most coin control mechanisms have required redesign in order to accept the dollar coin. However, it is desirous to design the dollar coin reception function into coin control mechanisms with dimensions such that they are capable of being retrofitted into existing periodical dispensers. That is, the general dimensions of the coin control mechanism are fixed by the periodical container, existing coin control mechanisms, and the related latch mechanism, and the dollar accepting function and structure should be contained within and incorporated into pre-existing three-function (nickel, dime, quarter) coin control mechanisms.
One such three-function coin control mechanism is described in the '701 patent. The '701 patent describes a coin control mechanism comprised, in part, of an actuator means, with the actuator means and a totalizer means operatively connected to a coin chute to calculate the cumulative value of coins inserted into the mechanism, a latch control means to control movement of the access door, an adjustable price setter means to present the price necessary to operate the mechanism, a totalizer control means, a totalizer release and reset means to release the totalizer control means in reset the latch control means, and a coin chute means including an actuator control means to control the incremental advance of the totalizer means as coins pass through the coin chute.
Coin control mechanisms such as the one illustrated in the '701 patent that were designed prior to the date of introduction of dollar coins were generally designed for the receipt of coins of three denominations--nickel, dime, and quarter. However, with the introduction of the dollar coin came the need for adapting coin control mechanisms to receive dollar coins.
One mechanism for adapting pre-existing coin control mechanisms to accept dollar coins is to provide for a second coin slot. That is, the consumer would insert coins of one denomination into one slot, and coins of another denomination into a second slot. One such patent is U.S. Pat. No. 3,884,330 (Chalabian 1975) which discloses a coin operated vending machine in which the coin sorting mechanism comprises a pair of chutes for receiving coins from a pair of slots into which they are inserted by the consumer. This invention relates to a mechanically operated mechanism which is actuated by coins of predetermined diameters, such as nickels, dimes, and quarters, so that when the proper number of coins has been inserted in the machine, it will release a latching mechanism to allow the consumer access to the periodicals.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,227,604 (Chalabian 1980) discloses a similar two-slot, two-chute configuration with the addition of a discrimination device at the top of each of the coin chutes, which discrimination device routes coins larger than a certain diameter into the descending coin chute and routes coins smaller than a certain diameter into a coin return passage. That is, the '604 patent provides a coin selection funnel for conducting the inserted coins from the coin slot to the coin chute which passes quarters, but which rejects pennies, nickels, and dimes by short-circuiting them around the coin chute to the coin return box. Upon reaching an aperture, the coins to be rejected are no longer supported by the wall of the funnel, while the coins to be accepted continue to be supported by the portion of the walls of the funnel that lie above the upper edges of the aperture. A deflector is mounted within the trough and it operates to throw the inserted coins against the wall of the aperture.
Another multiple coin chute mechanism is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,747,478 (Friedman 1988). Friedman discloses a coin sorter for sorting coins of different denomination by means of ramps and flaps, with the sorted coins being directed to different chutes, there being one chute provided for each denomination of coin. The chutes are diameter-responsive to coins of various denominations. The ramps, chutes, and coin exit openings at the end of the chutes are formed into complementary parts of the coin sorter.
Another multiple chute coin mechanism is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,693,357 (Aschenbeck 1987), assigned to assignee of the present invention. Aschenbeck discloses a coin mechanism for a dispensing machine which includes two or more rectangular chutes for receiving and retaining a given number of coins. Two generally vertical coin chutes receive coins of a predetermined dimension, the chutes having a width and thickness greater than the width and thickness of the coins. A gate is mounted in the mechanism above the chutes and is movable between a first and second gate position for directing coins into one or the other of the two chutes. The gate is operable in a first position to direct coins into the first chute, and operable in a second position to direct coins into the second chute. A rocker arm is mounted adjacent to the first chute for movement between the first and second position. A predetermined number of coins of a predetermined dimension will stack up in the first chute and the top coin in the stack when positioned adjacent to an arm, will position and maintain the gate in the second position directing coins into the second chute.
However, none of the prior art suggests the addition of a secondary coin chute and diverting means for diverting a coin received from a primary coin slot to the secondary chute, which diversion is done through a weight and size responsive means. Moreover, none of the prior art suggests the addition of a second chute vertically aligned to conform with the plane of the primary chute, in lying adjacent to the primary chute, which secondary chute is capable of receiving only coins of one dollar denomination. The dollar receiving secondary coin chute is adapted and dimensioned to easily provide retrofit capabilities to the existing '701 coin control mechanism.
Moreover, none of the prior art provides for a primary coin chute mechanism which is capable of receiving coins of four denominations with a diverting means which allows the passage of nickel, dime, quarter coins but diverts the dollar coins into a secondary chute, a chute into which the nickels, dimes, and quarters never enter.